Privacy
by ryoukus
Summary: It's something Mai and Zuko can't seem to get. A set of drabbles.
1. Ty Lee

Ty Lee

Ty Lee couldn't sleep not knowing where Mai had gone. They were sharing a room together during their time on Ember Island, an attempt from Azula to keep Mai and Zuko apart from each other. She knew Mai and Zuko had made up earlier that night after their fight and stood behind on the beach after Ty Lee and Azula left back to the beach house. But it seemed as if hours had passed and still not a sign of Mai. Ty Lee sighed and got up from her bed and decided to go look for her friend, make she was okay and nothing else happened between the two when they were left alone on the beach.

As Ty Lee strode through the halls of the beach house, she peeked into different rooms and checked through the windows to see if perhaps they were still on the beach. No sign of either one of them. Ty Lee even dared to take a peek into Zuko's room. Nothing there either.

"Spirits, where can they be?"

Ty Lee then decided to head to the ground floor, even though there weren't any bedrooms located there. Only some closets, kitchen, washroom, and living room. As she descended down the steps, Ty Lee heard faint moans and thumps. She walked slowly to try and figure out where the noise was coming from. Walking closer to one of the doors leading into the washroom, the moans became more apparent.

"Oh no, she might have gotten sick!" Ty Lee thought to herself.

Slowly, Ty Lee opened the door and gasped at what she saw. Mai's outfit from the party earlier that night thrown on the floor and was up against the wall, her legs wrapped around Zuko's waist, arms around his neck. And Zuko, his top also joined Mai's clothing on the floor while his pants pooled at his ankles, his backside facing Ty Lee. He stopped thrusting into Mai and immediately flushed red, knowing they had been caught.

"So so sorry! I'll leave you two alone. Glad to see you're feeling okay, Mai!" Ty Lee was flustered and immediately shut the door behind her, cheeks a bright red.

The next morning, Ty Lee joined Mai at the table for some tea. She was still embarrassed about walking in on last night's events. It was silent between the two of them for a few moments until Ty Lee spoke up.

"You know, Zuko actually has a pretty nice butt."

Mai could only grin a little to herself and nod. "I know."

* * *

Well, there's their first encounter. Hope you enjoyed. Comments are greatly appreciated :)


	2. Toph

Toph:

Mai and Zuko had left the party in the Fire Nation courtyard early. Mai had told Zuko she wasn't feeling well and wanted to go sit down somewhere quiet. It had been a year that the war had ended and the council agreed that the Fire Nation should be the hosts for the celebration for the first year of peace. All the planning itself had Zuko exhausted he wasn't even sure he'd be able to enjoy the party. However, the pair had left after they had mingled with all their friends. Toph sensed the two leave and figured they'd be back soon.

Zuko had brought Mai to the pagoda that stood in the center of the garden in the palace. It was much quieter here compared to the courtyard and he immediately looked at Mai in concern. "How's your head?" He leaned forward to place a light kiss atop Mai's head, holding her close.

"Mm, okay I guess. Too much happiness gives me a headache." Mai's comment caused Zuko to chuckle and he kissed her again. He wrapped his arms around Mai's waist and leaned in to kiss her on the lips. Zuko's hands wandered past her waist to her bottom, eyes widening when he felt the material against her toned body.

"Mai, are you not wearing any undergarments?" His voice was full of surprise, hands lingering on her bottom. His reaction caused Mai to grin, oh he acted so innocent sometimes.

"I was being rushed to get ready for the stupid party. I might've forgotten to put them on. Oops." Mai kissed Zuko again, pushing herself against him. Zuko led Mai to the small bench that was located in the pagoda and sat her down. Zuko was full of lust and looked at Mai. He gently pushed her forward toward the edge of the bench.

"I think I know what'll make your head feel better." Zuko went down onto his knees and pulled up the material of Mai's silken red dress, then placing her legs over his shoulders, holding Mai from behind. Before Mai could ask what Zuko was planning, she felt the tip of his tongue gently graze against her sex and Mai gasped in surprise, throwing her head back. She was throbbing, wanting more of his touch. She desperately wanted to grab fistfuls of Zuko's hair and pull him closer to her, needing him, but she had to place her palms on the bench to keep her balance and not to crush Zuko if she were to lose her grip. Instead she used her legs to motion Zuko closer, pressing her ankles into his lower back. Mai bit down onto her lip, doing her best to suppress her moans as Zuko's tongue explored her sex, licking her clit down to her lips and back up. It was all beginning to become too much for her as Mai felt herself coming to her completion and fast. She threw her head back and panted Zuko's name. Mai rolled her hips against Zuko's tongue, emitting a low groan from Zuko. The vibration against her was all too much and Mai came. A long, low groan followed by Zuko's name escaped Mai's lips as she orgasmed, rolling her hips through the waves. As Mai came down from her high, she fell back onto the bench and used her elbows to hold herself up. She was breathing heavily and soon felt Zuko move from underneath her and her feet were gently placed back on the ground. Zuko was smirking when he took a look at Mai, not noticing their friend approach them.

Toph felt something was up between the pair when Zuko had not returned to the party. Usually if Mai "didn't feel well" he'd return to let them know he was retiring for the night. Toph took it upon herself to make sure Mai actually wasn't physically ill. As she strode through the palace, Toph felt their presence in the location of the garden. As she walked closer, Toph heard Mai groan.

"Did the food make her sick?" Toph wondered to herself. "If so, Zuko will lose his temper with the cooks." Toph laughed at the thought of Zuko lashing out at the cooks for making his girlfriend sick. However, as she got closer, she felt that Zuko's head was between Mai's legs and Mai had her legs around him. Strange. Soon enough, Zuko was standing up again taking a look at Mai. Toph could sense that Mai was exhausted and was the one on the bench and Zuko wasn't sitting next to her. She took this moment to chime in.

"Ahem."

Zuko immediately felt his cheeks get red when he saw Toph standing by the steps of the pagoda. "O-oh Toph. Do you need something?"

"No. I came to see if you guys were alright. I sensed that Mai wasn't feeling well and heard her groan as I was walking over here. But for some reason it also seemed as if your head, Zuko, was in between Mai's legs and her heart was beating rather quickly so I got confused and then-" Toph paused, realizing what she had interrupted. "Ew ew ew! You couldn't go to a room at least? You guys are some horny bastards."

"To be fair, my head was actually hurting." Mai wasn't fazed or bothered really, she could see Zuko was the complete opposite and chuckled. His cheeks were completely red and he clearly had no idea how to respond.

"Yeah yeah whatever. I'll leave you two alone. Hope your head feels better, Mai." Toph turned around to head back to the party, grumbling that she will never check up on the couple ever again if one of them felt ill.

"I think it feels better now. Thanks to Zuko." Mai smirked.

"Ew, shut up shut up!"

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this one featuring Toph. Comments are always welcome :)


End file.
